metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Desbrachian
The Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M is a large, somewhat beetle-like creature that makes its first appearance in the endgame of Metroid: Other M, where they are controlled telepathically by MB. Samus must contend with at least four of them at once alongside Madeline Bergman and a cohort of Galactic Federation soldiers in the Bioweapon Research Center control room. In various places on the BOTTLE SHIP, Desbrachians can be seen in a hemispherical, cocoon-like form that occasionally covers doors leading to hidden passageways or expansions. At first, Samus is unaware of their true nature, but it can be quickly inferred they are obstacles to expansions and passageways as the Search View states "Power Bomb" when targeted, which she may only obtain after the post-credits sequence. If the Power Bomb is executed upon the cocoon, it will open up into a Desbrachian, and attack. Combat Many Desbrachian attacks only involve sweeping its arms around and moving at high speeds. Also, if Samus tries to jump while a Desbrachian is active, it may jump at her and slam her down to the ground, dealing heavy damage. The creature will also grab Samus and throw her hard onto the ground if she's in range. Desbrachians are implied to be a sort of "supersoldier" organism for MB, and they truly are a force to be reckoned with; they are highly resistant to both Samus' Plasma Beam and her Super Missiles, although three Super Missiles can destroy one. Many of a Desbrachian's attacks can drain an entire Energy Tank, even when Samus is equipped with the Gravity Feature. The organism also displays an ability to retreat into a green-tinted version of its cocoon and regenerate when low on health, so it is recommended to use a Lethal Strike on them. However, laying a Power Bomb will dislodge a Desbrachian from its regenerating state. If Samus tries to fire a Missile at the Desbrachian, there is a possibility it will hit its armor and bounce back at her, dealing light damage. Also, a Missile will cause the Desbrachian to produce a sort of purple shockwave which impairs Samus's vision for a while. When using a Power Bomb while it is not attempting to regenerate, the Desbrachian will immediately retreat into its cocoon, but is promptly knocked out of it. However, it does not receive any damage. Official data ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"The Desbrachians hide in power-bomb blocked gates. They are incredibly fast, and have powerful dash and jump attacks. Without Sense Move, the Desbrachian is a dangerous opponent." Trivia *Desbrachians are one of the very few creatures in the game that are not instantly destroyed by Power Bombs; they cause only moderate damage to the creature. Furthermore, if Samus tries to Power Bomb it during the battle, the Desbrachian will retreat to its cocoon to endure the blast. *Strangely, in the scene with battling MB, there are approximately 6 Desbrachians surrounding Samus and company in the cutscene, but there are only 4 when battled. *After the battle with MB, her four Desbrachians revert to their cocoon-like resting state. However, if Samus returns to the room after the credit sequence, they will have vanished. It is possible that they were taken by the Federation for study in between her visits, similar to Nightmare's and the Ridley clone's corpses, or they were simply disposed of. The latter reason is more likely, as no Desbrachians were seen aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. *The Desbrachian's Japanese name includes the kanji 星人, which is shared with various Other M enemies including the Zebesian. Similarly, their English names end with the -ian suffix. Since this name indicates that the Zebesian is an inhabitant of Zebes, this may imply that Desbrachians are native to a (currently-unseen) planet named or Desbrach. Gallery Desbrachian.jpg|A Desbrachian in Metroid: Other M MOM_creature.PNG|A close-up of a Desbrachian. Desbrachian_2.jpg Desbrachian Folded.png|A Desbrachian in its cocooned form. Desbrachian CA.jpg|Gallery Mode JP Other M Guide 165.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' page 165 References ru:Десбрахианец Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Bioweapon Research Center Category:Biosphere Category:Pyrosphere Category:Cryosphere